Saint Angel the Brother Hood
by YaminoExorsits15
Summary: Exorcists are warriors chosen by God Himself.  The rest of the summary is on the inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Blue Exorcists or any usage of things that are not mine. I own this story, my characters, and the concepts so no touchy! **

**YnE15: hello everyone! I'm new to fanfiction and I decided to write, well, this. My brother and I have been watching a lot of D. Gray Man and Blue Exorcist for awhile now and I couldn't help but get this twisted idea about five exorcists somehow ending up in the world of Yugioh. I've decide to add the whole auto mail concept to this (from Fullmetal Alchemist), some of my characters will be missing body parts and I needed something to replace the missing limps. They will rang in the younger ages but let's just say they joined when they were really young. If you people don't like the concept you don't have to read this but if you all like it that's great too, more power to you. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this experiment. Reviews are loved! **

**Summary: Exorcists are warriors chosen by God Himself, giving them His strength to defend the people of the world. What happens when five young exorcists' get sucked into the past to Domino City? Will they befriend the Gang or destroy them or will their pasts get them first? **

* * *

><p>Christian Walsh<p>

Age: 16

Nickname: Cross (He got the nickname for his caring and good nature and the fact he wears a Catholic Cross at all times)

Looks: short honey blonde hair, creamy colored skin that never tans, haunting emerald green eyes, long eyelashes, full lips, 5ft 6, a slim figure, angular features, and a long scar going down the side of his face. His left leg and arm are automail.

Specialties: Knight

Random Info: He's gone to True Cross Academy since he was 10 and became an exorcist recently.

His favorite colors are silver and green.

His favorite type of food is Italian.

Fullmetal has plotted his embarrassment since a little incident when they were children.

He hates being looked down upon because of his size.

He's the unofficial leader of the group.

He's half Irish half British.

His favorite food is blackberries and raspberries smoothes.

His favorite animal is a thorn tailed lion.

He and Saku are cousins through their fathers.

His mother left when he was young and never got to meet her.

As the unofficial leader of the gang he takes his job seriously in making sure everyone's alright, he'd do anything to protect them.

* * *

><p>Caleb Addams<p>

Age: 19

Nickname: Wolf Man (He got the name from being a complete dog around women)

Looks: messy raven black hair, copper colored skin from many days in the sun, amber gold eyes, long eyelashes, full lips, 6ft 2, a bear like built, strong features, and a scar across his neck. His right arm and up to his left knee is automail.

Specialties: Dragon and Arian

Info: He started the academy when he was 13 and became an exorcist at 16.

He has a way with the ladies.

When out, he always has at least one ladies hanging off his arm (literally).

He loves any type of canine.

His favorite food is beef ramen.

His favorite colors are red and

He's surprisingly very good at memorizing.

Hates the smell of perfume and girly things (which is weird with the girls and all)

He will probably never commit to a relationship for the rest of his life.

He loves music and can't pick what his favorite song is.

Doc and him have been friends since cram school and have always viewed one another as brothers.

Wolf Man cares about the group deeply and would do anything to help or protect them, he views some of them as baby siblings.

* * *

><p>Connor Rathbone<p>

Age: 18

Nickname: Doc (He's the medic of the group)

Looks: dark blonde hair with brown highlights that's usually slicked back, lightly tanned skin, dark blue eyes that have this _knowing _look to them, long eyelashes, slightly full lips, 6ft 1, a strong built but monster size, strong features, and a scar going over his right eye. His left hand and left leg automail.

Specialties: Doctor and Dragon

Info: He started True Cross when he was 10 and has been an exorcist for over 4 years.

He's always wanted to be a doctor from a young age.

He has a younger sister and brother that are home with his mother.

His father was a Doctor but was killed on a mission when he was young.

He and Caleb have been friends since they started cram school.

He tries to look out for the younger kids, mostly Saku, he views them as his littler brothers and sister.

He has been known for his love for udo noodles.

His favorite colors are forest green and blue; they remind him of his home.

His favorite animal is a scarlet feathered griffin.

He's never had a real date with a girl before.

Most of the time the group jokes that he has a thing for boys and they haven't been proven wrong yet.

Connor loves the gang with every fiber of his being and would do anything to protect them.

* * *

><p>Matthew Sandusky<p>

Age: 16

Nickname: Iron Legs

Looks: sleek black hair that always slicked back, palely colored skin, haunting crimson eyes with a hint of amethyst, normal length eyelashes, full lips, 5ft 8, a limber built from being sick most of his life, looks slightly boyish, and has a scar over his right cheek. His legs are automail.

Specialties: Tamer

Info: He became a tamer when he was 14.

No one knows when he started cram school or what his preferences are (he so mysterious XD).

He's more the shadow of the five.

He comes from a long line of exorcists.

He is the shyest of the group.

He always got sick when he was a kid and never grew much.

His family disowned him because of his health.

He views the gang as his family and will do anything to protect them.

* * *

><p>Saku Walsh<p>

Age: 15

Nickname: Fullmental (she got the name for being made mostly out of automail and from killing her first demon with two swords)

Looks: chopped strawberry blond hair that reaches her chin, creamy colored skin that tans well in the summers, cold sea blue eyes, long dark eyelashes, full lips, 5ft 6, has a super model body from years of training, angular features, and has three scars going down the side of her left cheek. She has an automail right arm and legs.

Specialties: Knight/Paladin

Info: She's been going to True Cross since she was 7 and has been an exorcist for almost 5 years.

She was born with three scars on her face.

She's half Japanese and half Irish.

She doesn't talk much.

Her favorite song is Core Pride by uverworld.

Her favorite colors are dark blue and black.

Her favorite animal is a fire tailed song bird.

She has this strange addiction to strawberries.

Her father was a Paladin for True Cross.

She has this cold blooded fear of the dark.

As a child she learned how to play violin and piano.

She loves the gang, even though she acts cold hearted, she would give her own life for them.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think? this is just a profile on the five, the next chapter's coming up!<strong>


End file.
